


papaya

by poetroe



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Giving, Love Languages, M/M, Wuko, Wuko Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: “You go first,” Mako tells him, his bronze eyes flickering.“Yours is making noises,” Wu counters, observing him and the box held awkwardly behind his back carefully. Mako considers it for a second, before sighing as he gives in.“Alright,” he says, handing Wu the box. It’s only now that he realizes the lid has holes in it. “Here you go. Happy anniversary.”Day 6 for Wuko Week: love languages
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	papaya

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of fell in love with this little crococat i gave wuko in the day 4 fic, so she makes another appearance !! inspired partly by my own cat, who is sleeping on my bed as i write this and who has been sleeping there since i started this fic. hope y'all love it !!

Tomorrow, it’ll be one year. An abstract notion, when Wu can barely imagine what his life was like without Mako as his boyfriend, or what he even did from day to day without knowing Mako, at all.

It’s late summer, probably the last hot day of the year, and Wu pulls on the collar of his shirt to alleviate the heat as his eyes scan the windows. Little Ba Sing Se is as busy as ever, with people of all classes and kinds strolling past the shops. He stops at one of his favorite shops in the lowest ring, to get a papaya smoothie.

Wu has a vague idea of what he wants to get and he patiently inspects every shop, moving up several rings as he does. One of the finer establishments, a high-end jeweler named ‘Elua’s Emeralds’, catches his attention. The window is bright with jewelry, made with precious metals and multifaceted stones that seem to glow in the setting sunlight, to the extent that Wu is temporarily blinded when he looks at it. With a smile, he pushes the door open and enters the shop.

The ruby and the emerald twinkle playfully in the warm yellow lamplight.

“It’s an excellent choice,” the lady behind the register says. “Green and red are complementary colors—meaning they make each other that much more vibrant.” She’s probably just trying to get him to buy the rings, but Wu doesn’t particularly care about that. When he looks at the matching rings, both silver bands with a square cut ruby and emerald each, set across the ring diagonally, he realizes she’s right.

His boyfriend is already home when Wu walks through the front door—something that is instantly betrayed by the smell of pan-fried noodles and roasted duck, his favorite food. A silly grin breaks out on Wu’s face as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Mako is wearing the blue apron Korra gave him at one of their cooking sessions and Wu’s fingers trace the stark fabric as he hugs Mako from behind. “My favorite,” he mutters against Mako’s shoulder. “And here I thought our anniversary was tomorrow.” Mako leaves the pans for a minute as he turns around in Wu’s arms, hugging him close and pressing a kiss to Wu’s temple.

“I got excited,” he grins. “Maybe we can make anniversary eve a thing?”

Wu snorts, smiling as he cups Mako’s cheek with his hand, guiding it to where he can press a soft kiss to his lips. “That would be fun.”

That’s how they end up like this: the dishes from dinner are sitting in the sink and Wu and Mako are sitting on the couch, next to each other as well as opposite. The box with the rings fits into his hands easily enough as Wu holds it behind his back, out of sight. Mako attempts the same thing, but his box is notably bigger, and appears to be emitting a low grumbling noise?

“You go first,” Mako tells him, his bronze eyes flickering.

“Yours is making noises,” Wu counters, observing him and the box held awkwardly behind his back carefully. Mako considers it for a second, before sighing as he gives in.

“Alright,” he says, handing Wu the box. It’s only now that he realizes the lid has holes in it. “Here you go. Happy anniversary.” Wu has a feeling what’s coming. He takes the lid, slowly lifting it, and—

“ _Aw!_ ” Wu exclaims, while his eyes start to water. In the box, about as big as his hand and looking up at him with bright yellow eyes, is a tiny crococat kitten. “Mako, that’s adorable!” Wu lifts the tiny thing out of the box carefully, before setting it down on his lap and stroking the fluffy hair and the soft scales. The creature is mostly orange, with a few tuffs of white near its stomach.

“He’s adorable,” Wu mumbles, wiping at his eyes to prevent any tears from forming. He holds the animal close to his face, kissing its little head gently before looking at Mako. “Our own little baby.”

A crooked grin has settled on Mako’s face. “I thought I’d leave the name-giving to you,” he says. “Since it’s your present.” Instantly, a number of boy and girl’s names start flashing through Wu’s mind.

“Is it a boy or a girl crococat?” he asks, as he scratches the kitten’s back. Mako pauses, staring at the little creature, that’s crawling its way off Wu’s lap and onto the couch, in-between the both of them.

“I, uh, I forgot to ask.” He looks so taken aback that Wu has to laugh, taking pity on Mako as he covers his hand with his own. Wu slumps down, resting his head on the backrest, his head angled so Mako’s grimace and his brown eyes below that thick brow is all he can see.

“I love you so much.” The blush appears on Mako’s face as soon as the words have left his mouth. “And don’t worry about the little baby,” Wu says. “We can ask a vet, right?”

“Right,” Mako answers. “Picking a good name might be a little hard, though.”

“I have something perfect in mind, actually,” Wu says, smirking. After all, who doesn’t like a papaya smoothie on a warm day?


End file.
